Bells
by Kaito Kiddo
Summary: A touching moment between Yuki and Shuichi...with a little something extra.


"Can I ask you a question?"

"It's _may_ I ask you a question."

"Hey, I asked first!"

Yuki stares at Shuichi for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"I, w-well, umm..."

"What?"

Yuki leans closer and just ends up making the pink-haired boy more nervous.

"We...we've been going out for a while now, right?"

"Yes."

"And I know everything about you, right?"

There's a moment of silence before the blonde answers.

"Pretty much."

"And you know everything about me, right?"

"I guess."

"We're both successful, too, right?"

He stares at Shuichi again, obviously starting to get annoyed by all of these questions. Didn't he just have one?

"Just answer the damn question!"

Yuki sighs then runs his fingers through his bangs.

"Yeah."

"And we're - "

Yuki cuts Shuichi off with a glare, and the pink-haired boy makes a small, but cute, squeak of fear.

"Just get to the damn question. One that doesn't end in 'right'."

The singer gulps then scoots over on the couch until there's not even an inch between them. He looks up into the novelist's blue eyes.

"Will you...marry me?"

Yuki's eyes widen and, for once, he has no idea what to say. If he says no poor Shuichi will be heart-broken and probably depressed for several months, the way he is. If he says yes...it'll be the truth, but Shuichi will never leave him alone. But isn't that a good thing? But it's the long pause that's worrying Shuichi, and he starts to sweat nervously. He's afraid he might say no, but also excited he might say yes. It's the wait that's killing him! After several minutes comes Yuki's answer.

"Yes."

His voice is cracking - and the answer is barely above a whisper - but Shuichi still hears him and smiles, tears of joy flowing uncontrollably from his eyes.

"Yuki...Yuki!"

He glomps the blonde - lunging at him, really - making him fall onto his back on the couch. Any other time we would have pushed him off or something, but this time he lets him cling. Not because it's what his pink-haired lover wants, but because it's what _he_ wants. For once he _wants_ Shuichi to cling to him tightly and never let go. Maybe it's because he's just caught up in the moment, but he starts to get a little teary-eyed. He quickly stops himself, though, and dries his tears before Shuichi notices. If he saw Yuki crying tears of joy he'd tease him about it for eternity. The pink-haired boy looks into those deep blue eyes again. He's about to say something when the blonde puts a finger to his soft lips.

"Let me speak first."

Shuichi is a little confused, but nods none-the-less.

"I...love you. I really do. Don't think I'm saying it just to make you happy and shut you up. I mean it."

_Though shutting you up isn't a bad benefit to it._

He removes his finger from the smaller boy's lips, silently telling him he may talk now. But now he can't. He's too flustered and surprised by Yuki's words. The saying "spoken like a true poet" come to his mind, but he's a novelist not a poet. "Spoken like a true novelist" might work but he just can't seem to get his voice back. Yuki smirks then takes the opportunity to flip Shuichi onto his back and get ontop of him.

"What's wrong, Shuichi? Cat got your tongue?"

Shuichi just nods, dumb-founded, making the novelist chuckle. The way he can be so cute...it just makes Yuki want him even more. And right now is the cutest he's been in a while.

"Then maybe I should help you get your voice back. I'm sure screaming will help..."

Shuichi blinks at the blonde's smirk, then blushes even more as he finally gets what he means. He opens his mouth to say something, but then stops himself.

_If I say anything he might stop! I've got to keep quiet! For now, atleast._

He closes his mouth and Yuki chuckles again.

"It seems you've learnt well. You really _do_ know me. Now what shall I do to reward you? Hmm..."

As he thinks of something he lifts up Shuichi's shirt and plays with his cute little nipple. The smaller boy still stays quiet, biting his lip to do so.

"You still need to get your voice back. That means I have to make you scream, ne? The best way to do that...is to tie you down to my bed - preferably with chains - then tease you and hurt you until you call my name. Whip you, drip candle wax on you, pull your hair, leave tiny cuts all over your body...yeah, I think that's what I'll do. One of those is bound to make you scream, right?"

Shuichi only nods.

"Then once I think you've screamed enough to get your voice back, I'll let you cum. Does that sound good?"

Me nods again, obviously very aroused now, and it takes more self-control then he though he'd have to use to hold back a moan.

"You seem like you're already ready. Are you really that horny?"

He chuckles almost evilly at the adorable look on Shuichi's face then gets off of him only to pick his small lover up bridal style and carry him to his room.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight."


End file.
